


Famous (Scary)

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka meets Hatake Kakashi for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka viewed the pair of dogtags in his hand, tilting them so the light from the crookedly hanging, murky lamp would shine off of them. The number scratched on the surface was a crooked 009720. Whose could they be? By the state of them Iruka would guess the owner was dead; The metal buckled, by heat and some great hit. Soot caked one corner where Iruka had failed to wipe it off.  
  
The light in the room shifted and Iruka looked up, mouth opening. On a drum not far away knelt a shadowed being, only the bony white of his mask easily recognisable in the flaring light. Assassin's squad. He reached out, taking the buckled piece of metal out of Iruka's violently shaking hand.  
  
"Thank you. I dropped that."  
  
In the next moment, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because obviously meeting Anbu would be creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X years later.

Iruka didn’t realize it at first. His first thought was _really?_ The man’s script was so unintelligible it was hard to tell, but Iruka was pretty sure he had seen that combination of numbers before. He didn’t have to search his mind long to remember where.

_009720_

Only this time it was accompanied by a name; Hatake Kakashi.

“Isn’t ANBU supposed to have blank slates or something, so they can’t be identified?” muttered Iruka, flipping the report over to scan the other side of it.

“Pardon?”

“Sorry, just thinking aloud,” said Iruka.

To think he’d had nightmares about someone who couldn’t even write legibly. Or maybe that was precisely why he should be afraid; though he tried to rein his curiosity in, Iruka couldn’t keep himself from wondering what Hatake might have been practicing instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's not quite "a chapter a day", but the concept is similar. Each chapter will be around 100 words or a little bit longer

The first thing Iruka really knew about Hatake Kakashi, of the man’s character and not merely rumors going about, was… “Subtle.” Iruka’s eyes drifted from the bony mask on his bed to the scribbled note beside it. Iruka let his bag drop to the floor and made his way over to pick it up.  “And mentally challenged. Or maybe that’s just his sense of humor?”

_Meet me on top of the mountain for a late night date. ~~Bring alcohol.~~ Don’t be late! ^_^_

Iruka noted that there was no time specified on the note, but then he was probably being spied on so what was the point. He sighed, letting his eyes drift around the dark apartment.

At least Hatake wasn’t the kind to trash your apartment when he disengaged all your wards and broke his way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

It was standing in queue with a bottle of Hashimoto’s finest in his hands that Iruka realized he should probably be worried. After all, Hatake had scratched out the _Bring alcohol_ —if he hadn’t, Iruka would never have gone out to buy it, being the stubborn git he was. The rumors about Hatake Kakashi being a genius must be true.

Then, how much of a moron did it make Iruka that he was on his way to meet such a man? People would be avoiding the mountain at this time of night in fear of interrupting zealous lovers and if Iruka yelled out inhaling his last living breath... 

“That makes 1,200 yen. Would you like a paper bag with that?”

“Yes, please,” said Iruka, frowning at the mental image. He didn't particularly want his friends to think he'd died having sex. "And since it's for Hatake Kakashi you might as well put it on his tab." 

The cashier paused, looking worried. “I-I’m not sure that a person of that name has a tab here.”

“ _Copy Nin_ Kakashi,” said Iruka, placing emphasis on the title. Even if she'd never heard of him she ought to know what it suggested. “The son of the White Fang. Rumored next Hokage? Surely you would offer superior service to a person like that.”

“I… Yes?” 

"Thanks," said Iruka, grabbing the bag and heading out of the store.

He had about fifteen minutes of slow walking to think of a way to discourage Hatake from killing him. Maybe he should have told the girl the wine was for a date. At least then people would have known who was giving Iruka head well enough for him to die of it. Was it too late for him to turn around and shout it out? 


End file.
